Field
Subject matter disclosed herein may relate to formulating synthetic questions, such as in response to a search query, for example.
Information
With networks, such as the Internet, gaining tremendous popularity, and with the vast multitude of content, such as pages and/or other documents and/or other media content and/or applications, becoming available to users, such as via the World Wide Web (web), it may be desirable to provide more efficient and/or more streamlined approaches to gather, organize and/or display content, such as digital content, that may be desired by and/or useful to a user, for example. Internet-type business entities, such as Yahoo!, for example, may provide a wide range of content such as applications and/or other digital content that may be made available to users via the Web. In some circumstances, challenges may be faced in determining which content, for example, to display, such as to a user via a web page. In addition, content being sought may not yet exist.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.